


A Lost Alien

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien AU, Other, Wtf am I doing, and terrible drabble at that, for making this au, i blame oikawastop, its just drabble, this isnt even iwaoi or some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is an alien that is lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Alien

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is so useless lel  
> 100% blame oikawastop for making this au

"Captain," a raspy voice echoed through the room.

"Yes?" a voice sounding extremely similar to that of the previous but slightly louder rang through the empty space, "you can call me dad as well, it sounds weird,"

"Yes yes. Dad, you said you wanted to see what Earth was like, right?" a human like creature floated down to the bellow floor, closing a metal hatch behind him.

"I did, but what would they think of us?" the smaller and older looking creature coughed and continued, clearing it's voice and making it sound similar to a human's "Aliens! Aliens came to Earth! Someone kill them!" he cleared his voice again and returned it to how it previously was, "Something like that would happen, its not safe going down to Earth,"

"I know that, but what if we sent a test subject down? Remember the Seijoh's kid? The one who had a weird voice?"

"The one with a human's voice?"

"Yes, what if we send him down as a test subject? We can send him to a human family's doorstep and spy on them, seeing how they react,"

"But wouldn't the Seijohs complain about that?"

The younger and quieter creature replied, giggling at the question, "The Seijohs don’t mind him, but they say he's trouble,"

"How so?"

"They say his voice freaks the other kids out and he cant make any friends, I think sending him down to Earth would be better for the both of us, don’t'cha think?

"I guess it could work…." a small period of silence filled the room, "Alright, go ask the Seijohs"

"Yes! Right away!" the energetic son left the room, heading to the Seijoh quarters of the planet to tell them the good news

…  
…  
Everything was a blur to Oikawa. Suddenly, the Elder's son rushed into his home and explained something to his parents that he couldn't understand. The words were too fast for Oikawa to comprehend but made him feel a pang of unease. He tugged at his mother's shirt mid-way through the confusing conversation and asked what was happening, his mother shoeing him away in reply, a rare happy look on her face. She looked at Oikawa's dad and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes and the Elder's son smiling in response. Oikawa was so very confused and gawked at the situation. His father, a man of no emotion, hugged his mother. His mother, a woman of high social stance who never smiled, was smiling while crying. The Elder's son, a prestigious figure of society, had just barged into his home and made his parents show rare emotions. Oikawa was terrified. 

The rest of the situation was just as confusing as the beginning. Oikawa was lead out of his home and into the center of the planet, being forced into a small shuttle of metal with his glasses and some food, the heavy door being slammed in his face. The rest he couldn't remember, only waking up in an unfamiliar room under the worried faces of unfamiliar people. Oikawa's unease settled into a feeling of panic, quickly scanning the room and the faces only to find he was in a place that was unidentifiable. He questioned the people and they explained everything, him being found on their doorstep with a pair of glasses and a tube of liquid, them being extremely worried and carrying him into their home, and last but not least, that they were in a country called Japan on a planet called Earth. Oikawa was stunned. Had he just been abandoned? Did they abandon him because of his voice? But then it struck him, what if they'd chosen him as 'the one'. The one that would explore the world of Earth and do a recon mission. Oikawa had a hundred questions but voiced none of them, keeping his thoughts to himself and letting the humans in front of him explain the situation. After they explained everything, Oikawa somehow convinced them to let him stay at their home, making up a story about how his parents had died from an accident, making the two men in front of him feel sorry for him and letting him stay at their home. They then told them their names, Sugawara Koshi and Sawamura Daichi, and showed him around the home, explaining their daily routine and convincing Oikawa to go to an educational institute called 'school'. Oikawa felt obliged to go, feeling that he'd have to collect as much information as possible to fulfill his mission. Thus began his life at school and how he lived his 'ordinary human life', being watched in the sidelines by a camera installed into his glasses, showing the 'aliens' how human life was, convincing them to go down to Earth.  
…  
…  
"Dad, do we really have to go down to Earth?" the younger alien looked down at his dad, puppy eyes slowly forming on his face.

His dad sighed, "We've been through this before. And yes, we are going,"

"But daaaaad, observing Oikawa for so long, I don’t think I'd be able to last a day with him," the son sighed as well, his face showing a sign of defeat.

"Who said we're going to the same place as Oikawa? That guy's a pain, we're going over to the U.S, they have Netflix and stuff," the older grinned mischievously, giving his son a thumbs up.

His son replied with an enthusiastic grin and an energetic reply, "I'll go get the space ships ready!"

"I'll go rally up the kids!" both creatures rushed out of their quarters, grinning like idiots and completely forgetting about Oikawa, the so called 'the lost alien', nicknamed 'the chosen one'.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf am i doing ill go disappear for a while now


End file.
